Let Me Go
by Desiree Jones
Summary: It's a 6teenGhost Whisperer Crossover. Hope you all enjoy. My first fanfic in ages. Jonesy and Nikki are newly engaged and something horrible happens at Jonesy's party. What will happen? And how will they get through it? Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **First things first. Well, I recetnly started watching this show, "Ghost Whisperer", only because a really close friend of mine, J, introduced yet again another excellent show. So anyway, I started thinking of this fanfic and well... everyone who knows me knows that I am a MAJOR 6teen fan, so I decided to do a crossover. Oh, it's going to be so sad... I don't know how I am going to pull this off.

Also, I haven't wrote in a while, so this probably isn't the best. Also, where I'm a new fan of G.W, it's going to be hard to keep them in character right away but I will try my best.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of 6teen or Ghost Whisperer. I am just a huge fan of both shows and decided it would be fun to write a Crossover between the two of them. Now everyone I hope you enjoy.

**By: Desiree**

_**For J... who got me into G.W. and for always being such a wonderful friend. Always a laugh and always being there:)**_

_**For Kendra ... who got me into 6teen... for always a laugh and always there even though I've never met her.**_

_**Loves ya both, this one's for the two of you.**_

**"Let Me Go"**

**A Party At Jonesy Garcia's**

"Wow Jonesy," Nikki hugged into her boyfriend and she snuggled her face into his now well-built chest. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a Toronto Maple Leaf T-Shirt. "I can't believe we have been together for over two years," she smiled pulling back her now black shoulder length hair. Nikki was wearing a pair of black cairo pants and a red tank top. Still the same old Nikki, was never a girly-girl and wasn't about to change that and Jonesy loved that about her.

Jonesy grinned at Nikki as he looked down at her. She was so short compared to him.Well, who wouldn't be short compared to a guy who was six foot three, of course, Nikki wasn't much over five foot herself. Of course with such a huge height different, Jonesy and Nikki made such an adorable couple. Jonesy held Nikki closely and knelt down to her height. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Nikki's pale face turned red as she blushed and smiled. "I love you too," Nikki said in a perpendicular voice as she looked deeply into Jonesy's chocolate brown eyes. "And I always will," she added with a grin.

"That's good to know," Jonesy said letting go his grasp of Nikki's body as he took a few steps back. "Because I have a very important question to ask you," he started to get down on one knee when Jonesy heard somebody yell.

"JONESY!!!" A girl ran to him. It was his step sister, Jen Masterson. She had long brown hair and was wearing a white skirt and a pink tank top. "Jonesy, there's someone here who really shouldn't be here," Jen looked worried, not noticing she was interupting something very important.

"Jen, can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?" Jonesy snapped, giving his step-sister a slie look.

"Sorry, but I just thought you should know that----" Jen was cut off by Jonesy.

"Listen, I don't care about whatever, I have to do something and I have to do it now, so now can you PLEASE leave us alone?" Jonesy cocked up an eyebrow as he combed his black hair with his fingers.

"Fine!" Jen snapped as she rolled her eyes as she walked away. "Stupid Jonesy..." she said to herself as she went to talk to Caitlin on the other side of the garden.

"Okay, sorry about that..." Jonesy turned his attention back to Nikki.

Nikki smiled at Jonesy's. "It's fine..." she said smiling. "I know Jen just as well as you do you know," she laughed. "We've all been friends for a very long time,"

"That's true," Jonesy said. "But...okay, there's something I ahve to ask you..." Jonesy smiled as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet ring box and showed it to Nikki.

"Two years ago... actually over two years ago, we got back together and there night I can remember thinking that it was the best night of my life, but tonight you can change that. You can make this night the night the best night of my life, by answering this one simple question," Jonesy took a deep breath as he opened the box and revealed the diamond ring. "Nikki Wong, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" he asked, with hope glowing in his eyes.

Tears formed in Nikki's small brown eyes. "Yes Jonesy, of course I'll marry you," she smiled as he slide the ring on Nikki's finger. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much," she smiled as she closed he eyes and waited for his lips to meet hers. When they did, a loud gun shot came from the left side of them and hit Jonesy and his body fell straight to the ground. "No... JONESY! Jonesy, are you okay? HELP... SOMEBODY HELP!!!" Nikki started to scream and panic. She had no time to be in shock, her finacée had just been shot only seconds after asking her to marry him.

Melinda Gordon woke up in a cold sweat late that night. She turned over and looked at ehr husband Jim who was sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she watched his well-toned chest move up and down to the movement of his breathing. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She turned her attention to her clock radio that was placed on the night table that was near her side of the bed. The bright red numbers showed that it was "2:03am", what an aweful time to wake up. "Crap," she threw herself back. The little bounce she created woke Jim up and he glanced over at her.

"Melinda, honey, are you awake?" Jim asked her.

"Yeah, sorry honey, did I wake you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's fine," Jim said moving closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

Melinda smiled. "It's just I had this really bad dream but I'm fine now," she said.

Jim turned Melinda over on her side and wrapped his arms around ger protectively and gently kissed her on the neck. "You know, you don't have to lie to me," he said to her.

"I know... but I really am fine," Melinda said.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked playing with Melinda dark black hair.

"Positive," Melinda smiled just before letting herself fall asleep in Jim's arms.

"Nikki, Nikki what's wrong?" Jen heard Nikki call out and she immmediately ran to the seen. She too had heard a gun shot and knew something terrible must have happened.

"Jen call an ambulance, Jonesy's been shot. A gun just shot off from out of nowhere!!" Nikki couldn't care less about telling her best friend that her step-brother had just asked her to marry him, her fiancée's life was on the line here.

"Oh my gosh, I knew something was going to happen the moment I saw Stone walk into this party," Jen grabbed her cellphone.

"What?! You mean Stone's here, as in my ex-boyfriend Stone?" Nikki looked at Jen with a terrified look on her pale face.

"Yeah... that's why I came to Jonesy, I was going to tell him but he freaked out at me," Jen quickly explained to Nikki before she started to call for an ambulance.

Nikki got up and started to look around. She was absolutely furious now. "If anything happens to Jonesy, Mr. Stone Blake, I will find you and make you pay," Nikki was mad. "But for right now you are lucky," she turned back to Jonesy and held his hand and sqeeuzed it. "I'll never leave you Jonesy," she looking at him and kissing his sweaty forehead. "I love you Jonesy..."

Jonesy was extremely weak and verily close to losing consciousness. But he managed to glance up at Nikki and say, " I love you too and I always will. I won't leave you... I promise," he said. Jonesy's chocolate brown eyes slowly shut as he abately went into a coma. That's when the ambulance arrived and he was taken to the nearest hosipital, Mercy Hospital. Jen and Nikki followed precisely behind in Jen's dark blue car that she had given to her for her eighteenth birthday. It wasn't the best car in the world but right now it was being put to good use.

Nikki was far too upset to drive. She had been going strong with Jonesy for well over two years and they were always off and on for many years before that. And Nikki loved Jonesy with all of their heart, he had preposed to her just minutes before he had gotten shot and now he was on the way to the hospital. What if something happened to him? Nikki wouldn't be able to handle losing Jonesy again, only this time it would be forever.

Jen was upset too, after all, Jonesy had been her close friend for many years and he WAS her step-brother for sobbing out loud, of course, anybody in their right mind would be upset if their step-brother/friend had just been shot. But Jen wasn't even close to how upset Nikki was. Nikki had started crying to break her heart when she had gotten into Jen's car. Thankfully the rest of the gang was there to console her as Jen drove them to Mercy hospital. Nikki was clung to Wyatt in the back seat as Caitlin said on the other side of her rubbing her back. "Oh Nikki, don't worry... Jonesy will be okay," she said.

"WHAT IF HE'S NOT???" Nikki yelled. "What if I lose him again?" Nikki's brown eyes filled up with tears and she started to cry even harder as she got closer and closer to Mercy hospital.

Melinda Gordon once again jumped up out of bed from a bad dream. "This isn't good," she said looking at the clock radio. The bright red letters revealed that it was now. "3:45am". "Something's wrong, I just know it... and I know it's someone I know too,".

The thing is, back when Jonesy, Wyatt and Jude were little boys Melinda was a teenager and used to babysit them all the time. She also used to babysit Nikki and Jen as well. Every now and then she'd talk to them, hang out, whatever. She had been getting bad feelings all night but she had no idea just who was in trouble. It's just that she was getting a strong vibe that it was someone she knew.

"Honey..." Jim sat up next to his wife and wrapped his strong arms around her small body. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Melinda tried to shake off the feeling but she knew it was no good to even try to lie to Jim.

"Really?" Jim cocked up an eyebrow. "Listen Melinda, it's not like you to lie to me about things like this, I know you, I love you and I don't want you lying to me. It hurts me that you're even keeping this from me... now honey, please tell me what's wrong?" he asked, holding her hand and squeezing it.

"Okay..." Melinda looked at Jim. "I've got a really, really bad feeling and I've been having bad dreams all night... I know that someone I know really well just died... and I got a bad feeling they aren't going to be able to cross over right away..." she looked at Jim with tears in her dark eyes.

"Oh but Melinda, you've helped many people with this before. Why are you getting so up about just this certain time?" Jim asked.

"I just don't like having to see people I know and care about go through this... and what if it's someone who don't know about my gift, what are they going to think when I try to help them?" Melinda asked.

Jim let go of his grip on Melinda and got up. "Honey, you'll know what to do. You always find a way to get through to everybody so don't worry about it," he said. "But I have to get a shower... if you need to talk, I'll be out in just a few minutes," he said leaving the room.

Melinda rolled around in the soft and cozy bed. "I hate this..." she mumbled to herself. Before trying to fall asleep once again.

_**Hm... I know, I know, not a great start of anything, but I am trying my best. It's going to be fun writing this once I get back into it and I did enjoy writing this chapter but I don't know how well it turned out...lol. Anyway, gotta love that I'm back with a new story, eh? LOL. Well... please review... makes me feel better, except when you flame me but oh well, you can't expect everyone to love it...lol, xoxo. God Bless. Oh and Merry Christmas:) **_

_**Des**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Let Me Go"**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen or Ghost Whisperer. Like I've said before, I am just a major fan of both shows:)**

**By: Desiree... that's me:P**

**Mercy Hospital**

Jonesy was immediately rushed to the emergency room. The wound from the gun shot was getting affected rather quickly and he needed to be operated on as soon as possible or else he would die. "There's not much time," a doctor yelled as soon as he saw Jonesy. "We have to help this young man... Jonesy Garcia," he said looking at a clipboard a nurse passed him. "What happened?" he looked at the nurse.

"He got shot not that long ago at a party, that's all I was told when I took the call," The nurse looked at the doctor. "Doctor Hart, he doesn't seem to be doing good at all, he's turning rather pale..." she said with a very concerned look on her face.

"We better get operating on him right away," Doctor Hart walked into a room, with Jonesy close behind on the strecher. "We need to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding," he said observing Jonesy's wound. Jonesy was bleeding rather rapidly and had already lot a lot of blood. It was a good thing Jonesy couldn't see how much blood he had lost, with his fear and blood and all.

**Jen's Car**

"Are we there yet?" Nikki managed to ask.

"No, there's some stupid traffic jam and I can't get pass it," Jen mumbled. She put her brown hair behind her ears and honked the car honk. "COME ON," she complained before holding her head in her hands. "Please Jonesy... be okay," she started to get upset now. She had tried to stay strong for Niki's sake, so they could make it to the hospital and be there for Jonesy but they couldn't make it, not in this traffic.

"Great, just great... the only time I actually want to go to the hospital, there's a lousy traffic jam," Nikki started to get extremely contary. "That's it, I'm walking!" she said. "Wyatt, let me out," she looked over at him and started to try to move Wyatt's arms so she could climb out over himto open the door and get out of the car.

"Nikki no, you're too upset... what if something happens to you too?" Caitlin said grabbing Nikki arm.

"Yeah well, that's too bad, I need to be there with Jonesy... I have to be. I can't just stay here and let him be there alone in the hospital, he needs me and I need him," Nikki looked at everyone. "I love him... you guys all know that," she started to get emotionial which wasn't often that Nikki did get emotional but she had her times and one of them was now. "Guys... I got to get there..." Nikki looked at Wyatt. "Please let me go..."

Wyatt looked down at Nikki. Her eyes were filled with tears and they were red and puffy. He could tell that Nikki was determined to go see Jonesy. "Okay but only if you let me come with you, you'll need somebody," he said taking Nikki's hand.

Nikki nodded. "Okay and I appreciate it," she said as they got out of the car. As soon as they were out Nikki let go of Wyatt's hand and ran down the street as fast as she could. "I

m coming Jonesy..." she said to herself.

"Nikki, wait!!" Wyatt said shutting the car door and chasing Nikki down the street. But Nikki was too hard to catch. She started to run a little faster with every car she ran by. She couldn't help it. She had to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

**With Melinda And Jim**

Jim got out of the shower and went back to join Melinda in bed. She had finally fell asleep. "Guess I might as well get back to sleep too," he said getting into bed and pulling the covers over himself. He wrapped his arms around Melinda and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Melinda woke up to find that she was in an empty bed. "Jim?" she called out looking at the clock. "It's only seven, he haven't left for work yet," she said jumping out of bed and grabbing a bath robe and quickly putting it on before leaving her room. "Jim?" she called out to him again. "Jim are you home?" she asked running down the stairs and out into the kitchen, where she found Jim making breakfast. "Oh, there you are... I thought you had left for work early or something," she looked at him.

"No, no..." Jim smiled. "I just thought I'd make my beautiful wife breakfast in bed but you spoiled your surprise," he said walking over to Melinda. He gave her a kiss on the lips. "Now get back up there, you know I don't like it when my plans don't go as planned,"

Melinda laughed walking back upstairs with Jim not far behind. "So... why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because I love you," Jim said as they entered the room.

"Yeah but I mean... is there any reason why you decided to do it today out of all days?" Melinda asked sitting down on the bed as Jim placed the tray on her legs.

"Well you seemed to have a rather sleepless night last night and I just felt like doing something for you," Jim smiled kissing Melinda on the lips once again. "I have to go to work now, call me on my cell if you need anything, okay?" Jim smiled.

"Okay, bye," Melinda smiled as she started to eat her breakfast.

**Mercy Hospital**

"We've lost him, " Doctor Hart said in a very sad voice. He looked at Jonesy. "Such a young man too... it's so sad," he said looking at all the exhausted doctors who helped him to operate on Jonesy to try to save his life but unfornately, they were unable to save him. The would was too deep and Jonesy had lost far to much blood to survive.

The looks on all the doctors faces showed that they really wanted to save Jonesy. They hated to see anyone die but when it came to someone so young it really broke their hearts. "You know I heard that he asked his girlfriend to marry him at that party... newly engaged and to lose him... I don't know how we're going to tell that girl," a nurse said. There were a few tears in her blue eyes. "I just... I hate to see people tore apart like this, they shouldn't have to lose each other at such a young age, not to death," she said looking at everyone.

They all nodded.

**With Nikki and Wyatt**

Nikki had started to get tired. She had been running for about twenty minutes now and she could finally see Mercy Hospital. "Jonesy..." she said. "I'm here," she stopped for a second, and Wyatt finally caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Nikki, I'm here for you..." he said. Nikki turned around and hugged into him tightly and cried into his chest. "Thanks Wyatt," she said.

Wyatt looked down at Nikki and kissed her on the head. "I'm here Nikki, I'm here..." he said. Just as Wyatt's lips gently touched Nikki's black hair Nikki felt a horrible cold feeling come over her, like as if she was doing something wrong, like she had betrayed someone. She pulled herself away from Wyatt. "Come on, we have to go see Jonesy..." she said.

"Right," Wyatt said as he followed Nikki into the hospital.

**With Melinda**

After Melinda finished her breakfast she went out to get a much wanted shower. After that hard night she just felt like getting a nice hot shower to make her feel better. She went into the bathroom, stripped out of her night clothes and got into the shower and turned on the water and let it just pour on her whole body. She grabbed her shampoo and squeezed the gooey substance out of the bottle and rubbed it through he long dark hair. Closing her eyes she put her head under the running water until her hair was shampoo-free. Grabbing a bar of soap she rubbed it all over her body and she let the running water wash that off before getting out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped around her.

Melinda looked at the mirror as soon as she was out of the shower. The heat from the hot shower had the mirror all streamed up but in the middle of the mirror it appeared that someone had wrote _hubba hubba_. "Huh?" Melinda looked around. She couldn't see anyone... Jim was at work now and she couldn't sense the feeling of a ghost or anything nearby. She looked around again just to make sure there wasn't a ghost in sight. She quickly left the bath and ran out to her room to get dressed before going off to work for the day.

**Jen's Car**

"Finally," Jen said as the traffic jam started to ease up and they were able to move a little bit. "That's the first time we moved this car for the last two hours," she said looking over at Jude as they stopped again. "Great just great," she looked back at Caitlin. "How you doing back there Cait?" she asked. But Caitlin didn't answer, she had felt asleep. "Ah, wouldn't blame you..." Jen said yawning and looking at the clock. "My goodness, it's eight in the morning, what the hell is keeping this traffic jam from easing up altogether?" she complained. They had been stuck on the street the entire night.

"There must be some accident or something on the go dudette," Jude looked over at Jen and held her hand. "Are you hungry? I can go back to Tim Horton's and get something for us to eat. I have my skateboard in the trunk of the car," he said.

"Oh, would you Jude?" she said kissing him on the lips. "Oh that would be so sweet," she said. Jen had been with Jude for about a year now and she had started to see such a sweet side of him. Jude had always been a sweet guy but Jen learned from dating him that he was a great boyfriend, always there and would do anything. They were perfect for each other, just like Nikki and Jonesy were perfect for each other. The sad thing, nobody knew what bad news was coming to them and it was going to affect all of them, big time.

_**Lame ending for chapter two but I am going to start on chapter three. Hope you liked it. Please review:P Show me some love people...lol. xoxo. God Bless.**_

_**Des**_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Let Me Go"**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen or Ghost Whisperer. I am just a major fan of both shows.**

**By: Desiree Jones... that's me :D**

**With Nikki and Wyatt**

Nikki ran into the hospital as fast as she could. The quicker they got to Jonesy the better. She just had to see him. She just had to be there for him. They were engaged for sobbing out loud. Nikki ran up to the man lobby and up to the front desk with Wyatt close behind. "Hi... I'm here to see Jonesy Garcia, he was just shot at a party a few hours ago and was rushed to the emergency room," she explained to the woman at the front desk.

"Oh yeah, I'm not sure if you are aloud to go up there and see him, only family members are aloud..." she looked at Nikki.

Nikki slied at the woman and showed the woman her left hand. "See that ring on my left ring finger, he asked me to marry him tonight and I said yes just minutes before he was shot. I may not be family but I am close enough," she said letting go the woman. "Now please, can I go and see him..." she looked at the woman. Nikki eyes were still releasing tears.

"Oh okay," she said looking behind Nikki to find Wyatt. "Who's this young man?" she asked.

"A very close friend of Jonesy and I, he's been there for me the whole night. I had a hard time getting down here to see Jonesy but he's been there with me, he has to come to," Nikki said.

"Okay, fine," The lady said tucking her black hair behind her ears. "This way," she said leading the two of them to where Jonesy was. When they arrived there, Nikki ran up to a doctor. "Hi... I'm looking for Jonesy Garcia," she asked.

The doctor was Doctor Hart. He looked at Nikki. "Are you his girlfriend?" he asked her with a great deal of concern.

Nikki noticed this and started to panic. "Yes." She answered quickly. " Is he going to be okay? I mean he's got to be... we just got engaged tonight, we have the rest of our lives to spend together..." she started to get really upset. "I mean we're going to get married someday and have kids. We're so in love, a love that you can only find once in a lifetime. I know I'm only twenty but I know Jonesy and I are meant to be together," Nikki smiled a little. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Miss maybe you should sit down for this..." Doctor Hart looked at Nikki. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to Nikki. She seemed to actually think there was hope for Jonesy to recover but she had no idea he was already dead.

Wyatt walked over to Nikki. From the way Doctor Hart was talking Wyatt could tell what news Nikki was about to to recieve. Wyatt placed a hand on Nikki's shoulder. "Yeah Nikki, lets sit down," he said. "It would be more comfortable," he said as a few tears built up in his dark eyes.

Nikki glanced at Wyatt and nodded as they both walked into Doctor Hart's office and sat down on two chairs that were in front of his desk and Doctor Hart sat on the other side. "Jonesy was rushed into here this morning... and the wound was really deep and he lost a lot of blood so we had to try and save him, we had to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. But the problem was he had already lost a lot of blood and one false move at removing that bullet... would mean, well... so we carefully and slowly operated on Jonesy after we observed the wound. When we got to removing the bullet we saw that it was stuck in a main vein and removing it would mean he would lose a lot more blood... keeping it in there would mean a lot of trouble as well, so we removed it and in the process... we ran into a lot of complications and it got extremely hard and it happened so quick but... Jonesy, he... he didn't make it," Doctor Hart looked at Nikki. "I'm so sorry Miss," he said.

"Jonesy's... dead?" Nikki looked at Doctor Hart. "But you're a doctor, you're suppose to save lives!!!!" Nikki jumped up. "And you're here telling me Jonesy's dead, that's like saying you didn't do your job right!!" Nikki was upset and hurt all at the same time. "I can't believe this... I... I..." Nikki couldn't yell anymore. She broke down and fell to the floor crying. "I... Jonesy's gone, the man of my dreams, my only love, he's... gone!" Nikki started crying more than what she had been crying the whole night. "I love Jonesy so much, we were suppose to be married...but... Stone. It's all my fault, I should of made things right with him, Jonesy's dead because of me. If I never dated Stone nothing would of happened to him. Stone wouldn't even know me, he wouldn't of had anything to do with us and all those years of arguing wouldn't of happened... this is my fault, I killed the one man I ever loved..." Nikki started blaming herself.

Wyatt went down to Nikki's side and hugged her tightly. "No Nikki, NO! This isn't your fault at all. This is Stone's. He dumped you and you and Jonesy got back together. His lost. Plus, you and Jonesy were meant to be together since you were kids, Stone couldn't change that and he didn't, even thought he... just Nikki, please don't blame yourself ...please," he said. "Nikki..." Wyatt had started to cry a little bit. He rarely ever cried but one of his best friends were just pronouced dead and he had to watch another one of his best friends have her heart broken by the tragic news. "Nikki... lets go, you need to get out of here," Wyatt said.

"NO!" Nikki snapped. "Where is he... I want to say goodbye... alone," she said.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Doctor Hart looked at her. "I don't want you to be any more hurt or scared than what you already are..." he said.

"I'm sure. I can handle it... I'm not a youngster you know," Nikki didn't mean to sound so rude but she was extremely upset. For sobbing out loud, she had just found out that Jonesy was dead, of course she was upset. Who wouldn't be? Finding out that the man you have been with for a while, the one who just asked you to marry him had died. They didn't even get time to celebrate their engagement. They didn't even get time to tell anyone.

"Okay then miss, I'll take you there," Doctor Hart said and Nikki got up and followed him down the hall, Wyatt started to follow Nikki.

"Listen I want to do this alone, I don't need you... okay?" Nikki snapped.

"Oh'kay..." Wyatt backed off from Nikki. He knew she wasn't actually mad at him, he knew she was upset and so was he, but he went back to the main lobby to wait for the rest of the gang. He didn't want to have to tell them but he knew he had to.

**With Nikki**

Doctor Hart showed Nikki where she could find Jonesy. "This is the last time you'll get to see him before he's brought to the funeral home. I understand you want to spend a few moments alone with him..." Doctor Hart looked at Nikki.

"Yes," Nikki nodded slowly walking into the the room. There was just one bed with a body in it. A white sheet covering the whole body. Nikki started toc ry and she slowly walked over to the bed. "Jonesy... I'm sorry," she said as she slowly pulled the sheet off of him. She looked at his cold dead body. "Jonesy... how am I suppose to go on without you..." she couldn't stop crying. "I love you," she looked at his body. "I am going to make Stone pay," she looked at Jonesy's neck. She saw the necklace on there, the one that she had made for him when they were only young kids and he had promised he would always keep it.

_**Flashback**_

Jonesy and Nikki had been been going strong for about a year now. Jonesy had been in a horrible car accident and had almost died. When he was released from the hospital he and Nikki had a serious talk. "Nik, if anything ever happens to me I want you to take this necklace back and keep it, wear it, as a memory of me... can you promise me that?" he asked.

"But Jonesy, nothing's going to happen..." Nikki held his hand tightly.

"But what about tonight," Jonesy wrapped his arms around Nikki. "I was almost killed..." he said. "Don't you know how scared I was..."

"I was more scared, I just don't want to think about living my life without you, I wouldn't be able to go on..." Nikki started to cry a little bit.

"Oh Nik, I'm right here, I'm fine I promise... I'll never leave don't worry about that..." Jonesy kissed Nikki on the lips. "Just promise me thought you'll take it, IF anything should happen... I just want you to know that I want you to have it..." he said.

"Okay, okay... can we stop talking about this? It's really bugging me," Nikki looked deeply into Jonesy's eyes.

"Anything for you," Jonesy kissed Nikki again.

_**End Flashback.**_

Nikki touched the necklace and untied it on the back and grasped it in her hands and started to cry. "You told me to take this Jonesy and I will, and I'll always wear it... as a memory of you," she cried as she wrapped it around her own neck and tied it. "Oh Jonesy... I'll never forget you... you're my everything. I love you so much," Nikki continued to cry as she slipped her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "I love you so much," she said. "But you promised you'd never leave me... and you did. Jonesy... now I am all alone. I don't want to move onw ithout you, I can't. You were the only one for me... I love you, I love you, I love you..." Nikki crawled into the bed Jonesy was in. "I don't care if your dead... I'm not leaving you..." she cried hugging into the dead body.

**The Lobby**

Wyatt was sat all alone on a couch while he waited for the rest of the gang to show up. "Oh... I don't know how I am going to tell the rest of the gang about Jonesy..." Wyatt held his hea din his hands. "This is horrible and poor Nikki..." Wyatt started crying a little harder now. "I just can't believe this..."

"Wyatt!!" Wyatt heard a girls voice. It was Caitlin. "Wyatt, oh Wyatt what's wrong?" she asked running up to him. Jen and Jude quickly followed closely behind.

"Guys..." Wyatt looked up at the gang. "You're here..." he said in a soft voice.

"Of course we're here Wyatt," Jen looked at him. "Wyatt, you're crying... why? And where's Nikki..." Jen started to ask questions right away.

"Nikki's with Jonesy..." Wyatt said.

"Oh, so J's okay?" Jude asked.

"Uh..." Wyatt was silent. He didn't know what to say. How the heck was he going to tell the gang that Jonesy was dead. Dead. A world that many people hated to hear, it always brought tears to peoples eyes. And in this case, it would mean a lot of broken hearts... losing such a big part of the group, the guy who always made everyone laugh.

"Wyatt..." Jen looked at him.

"Jonesy's..." Wyatt got up. "Guys Jonesy's..."

"No..." Caitlin said, before Wyatt even got it out. "No..." she repeated. "He can't be..."

Wyatt slowly nodded.

"WHAT????????" Jen and Jude yelled.

_**Okay, this chapter wasn't so good and I know it was suppose to be an important chapter and I hope I pulled off an "okay" job. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review would be nice. Pretty please cute look God Bless. xoxo**_

_**Des**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charcters of 6teen or Ghost Whisperer. I am just a huge fan of both shows.**

**By:**

**Desiree Jones**

**With Melinda**

Melinda pulled into the parking lot of the antique shop that she owned and worked at. She was still very freaked out about the whole shower incident. When she walked throw the doors she walked up to her best friend Andrea, who also worked at the shop with her. "I just had the weirdest thing happen to me," Melinda looked at Andrea.

"Mel, you've encountered many ghosts before... how is this story going to be any different?" Andrea cocked up an eyebrow.

"Well... I don't know... but I had a sleepless night and when I got out of the shower, I looked at the mirror that was streamed up from the heat and someone had actually wrote _hubba hubba_ with there fingers, I have no idea who this person could be" she looked at Andrea.

"Hubba, hubba?" Andrea laughed a little.

"This isn't funny!" Melinda looked at Andrea, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay, sorry. Maybe it was Jim and not a ghost at all?" Andrea started walking aroudn the store, placing some items that were brought in up for display.

Melinda followed her. "No, Jim had already left for work pier to that. It's just that I had a bad dream last night, someone I knew somehow had gotten killed and I think that's their ghost that was in my bathroom this morning," she said.

"Okay, so is there anyone you know that would actually write that or actually use the words _hubba hubba_?" Andrea asked.

"No, not that I know of," Melinda started to think. Just who could be do this? And why was she getting a feeling that it was someone that she already knew?

**The Lobby**

Jen looked at Wyatt. "My...my brother's ... dead," Jen was in shock. Yeah, so Jonesy was Jen's STEP-brother but she did't really think of him that way. "He's... oh my goodness what am I going to tell mom? What am I going to tell Mr. Garcia... the boys, oh my goodness... I can't breathe, I can't breathe," Jen started to hyper-venalate like she often did.

"Jen, calm down..." Caitlin looked at her. Caitlin started crying though. One of her best friends was dead. It just wasn't fair. Jonesy didn't deserve to die.

"Jonesy..." Jude just sat down. He didn't know what to say or think. He had never been in a situation like this before and he was totally shocked, freaked out, sad and confused all at the same time. Anyone's reaction to news like this would be unpreditable.

"Guys... I have to talk to Nikki, I know she needs one of us right now, she can't be left alone, it's just not right!" Jen looked at the gang. "I'm going to call mom and Mr. Garcia, Cait... will you please go find Nikki..." Jen looked at Caitlin.

"Okay..." Cailtin nodded, sobbing a little. "I will," she hugged Jen tightly. "I'm so sorry Jen, this is horrible... I can't believe it... it's just not fair," Caitlin started to go on.

"Hush Cait," Jen looked at the blonde haired girl who was almost just as much torn up about Jonesy's death as she was. "Nikki needs you and the family needs to know..." she said before walking outside of Mercy Hospital to call her family on her cell phone.

Caitlin ran upstairs to try and find Nikki. She knew Nikki needed someone by her side. She had just lost the love of her life and although nobody really knew it, Nikki and Jonesy were engaged. Nikki didn't even feel like bringing it up at all while they were on the way to the hospital, all she cared about was getting to the hospital to see Jonesy.

**With Nikki**

More tears slowly fell down Nikki's small face and onto Jonesy's cold dead body. All Nikki could do was cry and cry. She could barely think. Her mind was completely blank. She had just suffered ahuge loss, anyone would be completely different in her situation, there was no telling what anyone would do.

"Uh miss..." Nikki looked up to see Doctor Hart walking into the room. She could see the tall figure getting closer and closer to her. His dirty blonde hair was visable because of a light in the nearby hallway and his white coat was the only other thing visable on his complete body. "Miss, you're not suppose to be lid down there with him... it's not allowed I'm sorry," his soft voice sounded so sympathic but Nikki couldn't care less right now. She just couldn't. She didn't want to leave Jonesy. She felt as if it was all her fault that he was dead.

"No!" Nikki's voice was cold and harsh as she snapped at the doctor. "There's no way I am leaving him. He's my fiancee for crying out loud! Do you really think you're able to take me away from him?" Nikki glared at him. It wasn't as if he could tell she was glaring, but Nikki didn't care.

"Miss... you have to leave, I'm very sorry, I udnerstand you are hurt but you just simply can't stay here..." Doctor Hart gently toocuhed Nikki's arm and gestured for her to get up but she wouldn't bugde. "Miss... you have to leave now, I'm sorry but I can't let you stay here. It's obvious it's only upsetting you more," he said. Although there was barely any light in the room, Doctor Hart could tell by the sound of Nikki's harsh voice and the sobs in between that she was getting even more upset than what she was when he had annouced the horrible enws to her.

"I am not leaving him, I promised him I would never leave his side!" Nikki looked up at the doctor. "Please, please, don't take me away from him... I can't live without him," she started to cry all over again. Really hard this time.

"Oh Miss," Doctor Hart wrapped an arm around Nikki and tried to help her up to her feet. "You have to leave, you're not suppose to stay here, you need to get away," he told her. "There's nothing you can do for him now, he's gone, I'm sorry but he is..." he felt so aweful for having to take a young woman away from the love of her life like this but he couldn't let her stay there and sleep with his dead body, it just wasn't right! Plus, it was upsetting her even more than what she already was.

Nikki finally gave into and collasped into Doctor Hart's arms as she lifted her up and brought her out of the room. He started to slowly walk down the hallway with her to a room where he could examine her. She appeared to be in shock and Doctor Hart knew she had to be tened to right away.

"Nikki! Oh my gosh Nikki!" Caitlin saw Doctor Hart carrying Nikki down the hallway in his arms as soon as she reached the floor. "Oh my goodness! What happened to her?" Caitlin gently touched Nikki's arm with her soft hand.

"She's in a state of shock. I found her in the room with her fiancee's dead body... well actually I allowed her in there at first, when I went to check on her, she was in the bed with him... cuddled into him. I couldn't leave it there, it was obviously upsetting ehr even more. I had to take her away and that's when she collasped in my arms. Now may I ask, who are you?" Doctor Hart glanced at Caitlin.

"Oh, I'm Caitlin. One of Nikki's and Jonesy's best friends..." Caitlin's eyes started to tear up. "I just thought Nikki really needed a friend at this time, I mean with this and all... about Jonesy..." Caitlin looked at Nikki and for the first time she noticed the diamond ring on her left ring finger. She didn't take much notice to it but she did put two and two together. She could remember Doctor Hart saying something about fiancee a few seconds but didn't think it was apropriate at all, to bring that up, especially at a time like this.

"Okay then, maybe you should come with me while I examine this young woman. What did you say ehr name was?" Doctor Hart asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Nikki," Caitlin took a deep breath to let all her thoughts calm down. "Nikki Wong," she said. She felt so upset but didn't know what to do. She was still faintly crying but had only slacked off just to remain calm for Nikki's sake, she cared about Jonesy being dead, of course she did but she knew that she had to remain calm, it was for the better.

"Okay," Doctor Hart said as he walked into a room and placed Nikki on a bed. "I'll be right back right after I get her medical record, just stay by her side, talk to her. If she wakes up she is definately going to need a friend by her side, it's a good thing you came here," he said leaving the room.

Caitlin faintly smiled as she tucked a small lock of blonde hair behind her ear as she walked over to the side of the bed that Nikki's pale body lay in. Nikki was pale anyway but this was behond her normal look. She looked so scared and so much in shock even though she wasn't moving at all. Her eyes were closed and it was obvious she was unconscious. "Oh Nikki..." Caitlin said in a soft voice. "Oh Nikki... everything's going to be alright," Caitlin held onto Nikki's left hand. She gently touched the diamond ring. "Jonesy loves you so much, and all of your friends do, your mom and dad... your younger and older sister. We all love you.. and you're going to be okay," she started to ramble. "I just..." Caitlin started to break down. She wasn't tough enough to remain strong for any longer, even if it was for Nikki's sake. The tears that were rapidly falling from Caitlin's green eyes dropped onto Nikki's face. "I'm sorry for crying," Caitlin rubbed her arm across her wet eyes. "Because we all have each other, we'll get through this together..." she tried faking a smile, she knew there was no point really, she couldn't see her at all. But she felt maybe deep inside it could help herself and Nikki. She just couldn't seem to explain it but she did it anyway.

"Okay, so it appears that Nikki Wong here has not been to the hospital that many times for any serious reasons. She doesn't have any medical records here that shows anything to do with anything that bad at all but of course, going into shock usually only happens when someone suffers such a loss like Nikki has... but hopefully she'll be fine. She needs to rest so I am going to keep her here for the night," Doctor Hart looked at Caitlin. "It would be good if you could stay here with her, she needs someone... I know that much," he said.

Caitlin nodded and Doctor Hart left the room again to tend to some other duties.

**With Jen Outside Of Mercy Hospital**

Jen was crying. She didn't even try to hide it as she walked over to the side of the hospital to sit down on a bench. She pulled out her red and white cellphone and flipped open the cover and slowly but carefully dialed the number to her grandmothers, yes, her and Jonesy's dad had gone away for the weekend, that's why they threw a party at their home in the first place, no parents. Her hand was shaking rather rapidly as she clicked each button. When she had the number pressed in she clciked 'Send' and she tucked back the locks off loose hair that had fallen on the side of her face behind her each before placing the cellphone next to her ear. She heard about three rings go in before she heard her grandmothers voice to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Jen heard the sound of her jolly grandmother who she often enjoyed spending time with as a kid and now on times.

"Nan... is mom there?" Jen asked. She tried to cover up the fact that she was upset and crying but she failed to hide that from her grandmother.

"Jen honey, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" Her grandmother asked.

_Crap! What am I going to tell her now?_ Jen didn't know what to say. "No," she lied. "I just got the flu but please can you put mom on the phone?" she asked.

"Okay sweetie, I love you..." Her grandmother said.

"I love you too," Jen said back. Then she waited for her mother to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Her mother's voice finally was heard on the other line.

"Oh mom... something horrible has happened! You and Mr. Garcia need to get back here right away!"

_**Well, that is chapter 4. I won't you "for sobbing out loud" anymore, okay J? lol. Anyway, hope this chapter was good. I'll get working on the next one as soon as possible. I finally finished the whole season of Ghost Whisperer (season 1 that is) and I cried at the end. So sad... but anyway please review. xoxo. God Bless.**_

_**Des**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charcters of 6teen or Ghost Whisperer. I am just a HUGE fan of both the shows.**

**By: Desiree Jones**

**With Melinda**

Melinda slowly walked around the antique shop while hugging herself. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just can't shake off this feeling," she pulled out her cellphone and called Jim. "Hello, Jim... I was wondering if you could tell me about any recent accidents... like from last night, I really need to know... I just can't shake off the feeling that someone I know was killed last night," she spoke into the speaker of her cellphone.

"There was a huge accident down here this morning, a lot of people were hurt but none dead, not that I know of," Jim replied from his cellphone. "But I did hear that Jonesy Garcia was shot this morning and rushed to the hospital..." he said in a soft voice. He knew Melinda used to baby sit Jonesy.

"Oh my goodess..." Melinda almost dropped her cell phone. She knew Jonesy for a long time. She even kept contact with him and his friends now. "Jim, it can't be him... I mean I know his dad so well... Jonesy's mother walked out on the family when Robbie was only a year old... if Jonesy's dead I don't know how Mr. Garcia is going to take it..." she looked out the window. "Listen Jim, I'm going to have to call you back.." she said clicking her cell phone shut. "Listen Andrea, I'll be back..." she said walking towards the door, but she stopped.

There stood Jonesy Garcia... his ghost. He looked down Melinda's shirt, which was very low, and he grinned. "Hubba hubba," he said in a very flirtaous voice.

"Jonesy Garcia!" Melinda covered her chest with her arms. "You're too late..." she said looking at the spirit. "For one...I'm married," she showed Jonesy the ring. "And two.. you're... you're dead..." Melinda stopped. She didn't find any humor in what she had just said. She looked at him. "Oh Jonesy..."

"That's why nobody could see me!" Jonesy said looking at Melinda. "I'm a ghost?" he cocked up an eyebrow.

"Yes," Melinda answered.

"THIS IS AWESOME!!!" Jonesy laughed. "That means I can fly and go through walls, spy on chicks... wow, man, this is the life!" he grinned.

"Jonesy!" Melinda placed her hands on her hips. " I thought you were dating Nikki, just because you're dead and a ghost now gives you no right to be unfaithful to her," she said.

"She was unfaithful first!" Jonesy looked at Melinda. His chocolate brown eyes started to built up with tears. "I saw her... with Wyatt, they were hugging tightly and he was kissing he ron the head..." Jonesy looked down at his feet. "She betrayed me, she broke my heart!" she clitched his fists. "I can't believe Nikki would do that to me,"

Melinda just looked at the heart-broken ghost. She didn't know what to say to him. "Jonesy..." she frowned. "I'm sure it was nothing, I'm sure she was just hurting... you were killed at a party tonight," Melinda said.

"Yeah well, at that point I didn't know I was dead and either did she..." Jonesy glared.

"Well... you were shot right? If you guys are together obviously she must of been upset about that," Melinda tried to help to calm Jonesy down.

"No! I know what I saw!" Jonesy snapped and with that he disappeared.

"What was that?" Andrea walked up to Melinda.

"I know who the ghost is..." Melinda turned around and looked Andrea in the eyes. Melinda's dark eyes were filled with tears. "And I used to babysit him..."

"What?" Andrea asked in a concerned voice. "Who is it?"

"Jonesy Garcia," Melinda took a deep breath. " I wonder if his father and step-mother knows," she said. "I doubt his mother knows or would even care, she walked out on the family when Jonesy was just a little boy," she said.

**With Jen, On The Phone With Her Mom**

"Jen-honey, what's wrong?" Jen's mother asked. She could tell Jen was really upset. She knew something horrible was wrong. Jen was the type of girl that wouldn't call her mother even if she cut herself or something growoing up, she had called the time that her father had said things to her, abused her and serious things like that. She knew there was something wrong the moment she heard her daughters voice. "Jen?"

Jen was choaked up and sobbing too much now. She couldn't talk very plain at all, which made it very hard for her mother to understand a word that escape from Jen's lips and into the phone. "Mom...mom," She repeated. Jen tried to calm herself down by taking a couple of deep breathes. "You have to get home and down to Mercy hospital... you and definately Mr. Garcia, something horrible has happened," Jen said.

"What? Honey... what's wrong? Something horrible has happened to who?" Jen's mother started to panic. It was now easy to see where Jen got it from. "Jen? Jen?" he mother repeated her name. There was a pause. "Jen, answer me!" she yelled. Not in a mad yell, just a worried yell.

"Mom! JONESY WAS KILLED!!! He got shot at a party last night and he was killed!!!" Jen blurted out and started to break down completely. "Mom... Jonesy's dead," Jen's eyes were so full of tears her vision started to get blurry. She couldn't see the people who were going in and out of Mercy Hospital starring at her.

"Jen... what?!?!" Jen's mother was lost for words as she just dropped the telephone and stood there.

That's when Mr. Garcia knew something was wrong and he picked the phone up off the soft carpet that covered the room floor and he held it to the side of his head. "Jennifer? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, Mr. Garcia!" Jen started to shake. "I... I don't know what to say, I don't know how to tell you..." Jen stopped talking for a moment. "I really... I..." Jen sobbed. "Jonesy, it's about Jonesy..." she said.

"What happened to my boy? Is he going to be okay?" Mr. Garcia and Joensy were extremely close. Growing when when Jonesy's mom walked out on him he really looked up to his dad for handing the hard duty of raising three boys as a single dad, that is until he met Jen's mother and it was love at first sight. They were perfect for each other and Jonesy was so happy. Mr. Garcia had always thought a lot over his son, always went to every single one of his games, he always supported Jonesy with Nikki, and he had grown to love his step-daughters; Jen and Courtney. Jen didn't know how to tell her step-father about Jonesy. She had a hard enough stuggle telling her mother the dad news and Jonesy wasn't even her mother's biological son, but he was Mr. Garcia's biological son and she knew it would break his heart to know.

"Mr. Garcia, Jonesy's..." Jen paused for a moment to carefully think of her choice of words. How the hell was she going to say this? And would she be able to say it right? She knew that either way she was going to break her step-father's heart but someone had to tell him. "Jonesy... he had a party at the house last night, and well someone came, someone who shouldn't have been there... and he well... he shot Jonesy!" Jen broke down. "And... Jonesy was rushed to the hospital and by the time I got here... I was told that he wasn't..." Jen stopped again, she needed to take a deep breath. "He didn't make it," she said.

"WHAT?" Mr. Garcia fell back into a nearby chair. A few tears ran down his cheeks as they slowly escaped from his widened eyes. "My first son... dead?" Mr. Garcia's light crying turned into sobbing.

"I'm so sorry I... I just didn't know what to tell you or how... I mean," Jen rambled she didn't know what to say. The next thing she heard was her mothers voice. She had grabbed the phone from her husbands hand so she could talk to her daughter.

"Listen Jen, we're going to be there as soon as possible... but thanks for calling honey, I know it wasn't very easy for you to do," She said. "And how's Nikki? That poor girl must be..." she started to ask.

"Mom, I don't know, I haven't seen Nikki yet..." Jen said. "Just get here, I have to be there for Nikki..." Jen shut her cellphone and ran back into the hospital. She didn't even borther to stop and see if the boys were in the lobby or not, Jen just wanted to see Nikki. Nikki definately needed support right now.

**With Jude and Wyatt, in the Lobby**

"Dude... I can't believe he's... gone..." Jude was shocked and sad. He wasn't crying really, a few tears were escaping from his bright blue eyes but he was more less in shock. His slow mind haven't quite come to terms with Jonesy's death yet, the thing is, when Jude finally realizes it, there's no telling what his reaction was going to be. Would he break down into a depression state or would he go crazy?

Wyatt placed a hand on Jude's shoulder. "Yeah dude, I miss him too, but we're all going to get through it, we've all got each other and nothing is going to change that. Jonesy wouldn't want us to all split apart or anything," he looked at Jude. "Come on, let's go upstairs and see Nikki..." he suggested.

"Okay..." Jude said slowly getting up and following Wyatt to an elavator that would take the two of them upstairs to Nikki's room.

When they entered the hallway they found Doctor Hart at a main desk and Wyatt walked up to him. "Yeah, Doctor Hart, where's the girl that I brought up here to see Jonesy Garcia?" he asked.

"She's in room 201, she's in a state of shock," Doctor Hart looked at Wyatt. "She does already have one friend there but the more the better, she's going to need your guys comfort and support when she wakes up..." he said, combing his soft blonde hair with his slender fingers. "I'll be in to check on her after I look at my other patients," he said slowly walking away from Wyatt.

Wyatt turned around. "Come on Jude," he said. "We have to get to room 201 to be there for Nikki..." he said.

"Right," Jude nodded as the two of them slowly started to walk down to the room. As they walked past every room things just started to feel weird to the two of them. It felt as if they were stuck in some aweful dream that neither one of them could escape. Jonesy was dead. He was actually dead. No more Jonesy. Harsh but true and they had to face reality, they couldn't even think "maybe he's not", it would only bring false hope to them. They had lost their best friend and even though he annoyed the heck out of them on times... they just couldn't take it in that he was gone, they missed him.

**With Caitlin and Nikki**

Caitlin looked at Nikki who was still sleeping. Nothing had changed. "Oh Nikki..." Caitlin tried talking to her again. "Please, please wake up," she said. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, too..." tears continued to fall from Caitlin's green eyes. They rolled down her soft cheeks and dripped off her face and unto Nikki's. A few moments passed and Caitlin heard a small mumble.

"Cait?" It was Nikki. She was finally waking up and slowly coming to terms with her surroundings. "Is that you?" she asked opening her eyes and looking up at her blonde friend.

"Yes, yes!" Caitlin hugged Nikki. "Oh Nikki, are you alright?" she asked right away. Bad move for Caitlin there, Nikki had full memory of the events that have been going one the past twelve hours.

Nikki sat up and got up out of her bed and slid eon her shoes that were placed on the yellow tiled floor and she grabbed her jacket that was on a nearby hanger. " No," Nikki snapped harshly as she left the room.

"Nikki... wait!" Caitlin attempted to follow her.

Nikki turned around quick and glared at Caitlin. "Don't you dare attempt to follow me, I just want to be alone right now!" She ran out of the room and bumped into Wyatt and Jude.

"Nikki..." Wyatt grabbed her shoulders. "Nikki... stop this, you need us..." Wyatt knew Nikki was about to leave and go off by herself, not only had he heard her conversation with Caitlin but he knew really well, when Jonesy had gotten in an accident last year and he almost died, Nikki did not want anyone around her at all.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" Nikki pushed Wyatt away from her and he banged into Jude and they both fell down to the floor and she walked away. She went straight to the elevator and pressed on the button to go downstrairs. When the elevator opened, Jen walked out.

"Nikki?" Jen stopped looking at her best friend. She could tell Nikki was really upset. "Nikki where are you going?" she asked.

Nikki glared at Jen. "Jen, for once, mind your own business... okay?" she snapped coldly as she went into the elevator and quickly and repeatly clicked the "close door" button so it would shut faster so that way Jen wouldn't be able to get into the elevator and annoy her and talk to her and put her nose into something she didn't want to talk about right now. As the elevator moved down to the main floor. Nikki looked at the diamond ring Jonesy had given her. "Jonesy's... dead and it's all because of me," tears started falling from her brown eyes all over again. "I am going to make Stone pay for this... he's the one who dumped me anyway, then he wants me back when I gets back with Jonesy, if I had nothing to do with Stone in the first place... none of this wouldn't even of happened... it's all my fault," Nikki kept telling herself. When the elevator door opened she walked out and down the hallway to the lobby and walke dout the main exit. She walked down the street all by herself. She hugged her body with her arms. She saw a vechile coming slowly towards her. It stopped and she looked in to see who it was.

"Nikki Wong? Is that you?" A dark haired woman asked.

"Yes but I am not in the mood for talking to anyone right now," Nikki said. She sounded a little cold and rude but she couldn't care less right now.

"I'm sorry but it's me... Melinda Gordon, I don't know if you remember me... but I need to talk to you..." Melinda's dark eyes gave Nikki a soft look, she knew Jonesy and Nikki had been an item for some time now and she knew Nikki must of found out about Jonesy's death and she obviously must of been taking it hard.

"Did you not hear me?" Nikki snapped. "I said I wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone!" she said.

"Yes, I know that but it's about Jonesy..." Melinda said. "He's here," she said. She didn't know any other way to get Nikki's attention so she just said it, like that.

"What?" Nikki's eyes widened looking at Melinda.

**Dun...dun..dun. Cliffhanger. Yeah... not like anyone's reading this. Oh well, I like writing it. So I am continuing with it. It's up to me. Anyway, I know there's someone reading this, I know he's enjoying it and if I have to continue with this story for that one reader then I will:) Anyway, until next time. God Bless. xoxo.**

**Des**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah... I don't own the characters of 6teen/ Ghost Whisperer. You know that! You also know I'm just a major fan of both shows... **

**By: Desiree Jones!**

**Mr. and Mrs. Garcia**

Mrs. Garcia, Jen's mother. Yes, she changed her last name when she got married. Just because she was married before didn't mean she couldn't change her last name again. She drove as fast as she could back into town with the emergency lights flashing while Mr. Garcia sat in the passenger seat just starring at a photo of him and Jonesy when Jonesy graduated from high school.

A few tears flowed from Mrs. Garcia's eyes as she drove but she kept strong so her vision wouldn't go blurry, she had to get to the hospital for Mr. Garcia's sake. They had to talk to the doctors about what happened, they had to see the kids, explain to the other kids what happened and they also had to file a police report, Jonesy was shot, and they were going to find out who did it and make sure they were thrown in jail.

"What am I going to do without my oldest son?" Mr. Garcia said softly as he took out another picture of him and Jonesy from his wallet. This one was taken when he and Jonesy were younger. It was taken just after Jonesy's first hockey game and he had scored the winning goal. Mr, Garcia took him out for pizza and they had their picture taken together. Growing up was pretty much like that, so many father-son moments until Jonesy started hanging around his friends in his teenage years but he always remained a close relationship with his father. His dad even knew what he had planned to do that night. "You know..." he said clearing his throat. "He was going to ask Nikki to marry him last night," he told Mrs. Garcia.

"What? Oh no..." Mrs. Garcia said in a really sad voice. "You mean that night was the big night and some jerk went and shot my step-son," she said. "Poor Nikki, I just don't know how the girl is taking this..." she said.

"I highly doubt it's very well at all," Mr. Garcia said as a few more tears rolled down his rough cheeks. " I mean I've seen them together, it's obvious how much she loves him," he paused. "And how much he loves her," he took out yet another picture from his wallet, it was a picture of Jonesy and Nikki that they had took togetehr at their graduation. Mr. Garcia had always looked at Nikki like a daughter, even before she and Jonesy had gotten together. Deep inside, he always knew the two would someday hook up but never did he imagine they would be seperated by such a horrible tragedy. "My son's gone..." Mr. Garcia dropped the pictures on his lap and held his head in his strong hands and started to sob.

Mrs. Garcia wanted to console her husband but she knew she had to focus ont he road and get to the hospital as soon as possible. "Oh honey..." she said. "Listen, I really don't know what to say, I've never been in a situation like this before and I'm sorry but..." she took a breath. "What I can promise you is that we'll get through this... together. I'm going to be there by your side the whole time. No matter what happens in life, I won't leave you... I love you," she told him.

Mr. Garcia looked up at his wife. "Thanks, that means a lot to me," he said.

**Jen, Wyatt, Jude and Caitlin**

Jen entered the room where the rest of the gang were just sat down looking at each other. "Okay, Nikki seriously isn't taking this to well," Jen joined the group. "She just totally freaked out at me and I'm worried about her," Jen stopped. "She's closing all of us out..." she said.

"Well, yeah, it's obvious she THINKS she doesn't need us, she's turning against us in the hardest time of her life, and we can't even be there to help her, to comfort her..." Wyatt stood up. "We have to find her," he said.

"I would agree with that too," Jen said. "But seriously, I don't think she'll even listen to us right now... maybe it's best if we leave her a lone for awhile, respect her wishes," she said.

"Dudette, Nikki's like... really upset," Jude said looking at Jen.

"So are we Jude!" Caitlin said looking at the skating boy. "But Jen could be right, maybe Nikki does need some time alone, after all, she was engaged to Jonesy... and she's the one who just lost the love of her life..." she said.

"ENGAGED?" Jen's eyes widened. "That's what I intereupted when I came to tell Jonesy, Stone was there... oh poor Nikki! He must of gotten shot only minutes after Jonesy purposed..." Jen looked at the group. "Guys what are we going to do without Jonesy?" she asked. She started to cry. "My brother's dead..." she started to pace back and forth.

Jude stood up and wrapped his arms around her and hugged Jen tightly. "Dudette, listen... don't worry... I'm here for you and so is everyone else," he gestured towards the rest of the gang.

Caitlin started to tear up and she hugged into Wyatt. "This is just horrible...why the heck would Stone do something so cruel like this? This just ain't fair!" she sobbed.

"Some people are just low-life jerks," Wyatt wrapped his arms around Caitlin. "He's going to be thrown in jail, we all know he did it..." he said.

"There's no way he's getting away with what he did to us, to Nikki... to Jonesy's family..." Jen said.

**Nikki and Melinda**

"Jonesy's not here," Nikki snapped. "He's dead," she started to walk away from Melinda's vechile.

Melinda pulled her vechile up the side and she parked it. Getting out she ran to chase Nikki and she gently touched her shoulder.

Nikki pulled Melinda's hand off of her shoulder and turned around and glared at her. "Little I told you, I don't want to talk to anyone right now," she said in a harsh voice.

"Listen, I spoke to Jonesy earlier today, about an hour ago..." Melinda looked at Nikki.

Nikki's angry face softened. "What? But how is that even possible?" she asked. "You spoke to my Jonesy?" her voice sounded so hopeful, so peaceful, so happy, compared to what it has been for the past few hours.

"Yes," Melinda nodded, hoping she would be able to convince Nikki with the information she was about to give. "Listen, I know that he's dead... I do, but I have a gift. I can talk to the dead, with the spirits who haven't crossed over yet..." she started to explain. "And I have spoken to Jonesy..." she said.

"WHAT?" Nikki snapped. "Okay, that's a bunch of bull! Who the hell do you think you are? What kind of crap are you trying to pull on me here? I just lost the love of my life and here you are trying to tell me you can see his spirit... you're a very cruel and cold hearted person, you know that Melinda?" Nikki walked away just as Jonesy's spirit came next to Melinda.

"Tell her that the ring on her finger is the one I have her last night when I purposed to her," Jonesy said to Melinda.

"That ring on your finger, Jonesy purposed to you last night..." Melinda said.

Nikki stopped and turned around. "Yeah, but how do you know that?" she started to walk back towards Melinda.

"He's here now..." Melinda told Nikki.

"I don't believe you," Nikki turned and started to walk away again. "I can't believe I even came close to believing you," Tears were streaming down Nikki's eyes. How cruel could someone be, to just show up out of nowhere and "pretend" that they were talking to her dead fiancee's spirit. That was jus sick!

"Nikki..." Melinda chased her. Jonesy's spirit followed Melinda and he told her something to tell Nikki. "Jonesy says that he told you to take the neclace off his neck after he died, the one you are now wearing. You made it when you two were young and he promsied to always keep it. Last year when he was in an accident..." Melinda paused to little to Jonesy's spirit to tell her the rest of the story. "He told you that if he ever died to keep it and wear it and in memory of him..." Melinda looked at Nikki who was convinced now.

Nikki walked towards her. She broke down. "Oh Gosh! He really is here, isn't he?" Nikki looked at Melinda.

"Yes..." Melinda answered. "And he wants you to know how much he misses you, dispite what he did to me..." she said.

"What did he do?" Nikki asked. She was still crying but she was having mixed emotions. Of course, she was still heartbroken that Jonesy was dead but she was going to be able to say goodbye...

"He," Melinda paused as she loked at Jonesy's spirit shake his head no. "He... he don't want me to tell you, but I got to..." she said.

"Okay?" Nikki looked at Melinda. "What's that?"

"He came into my bathroom this morning and wrote _hubba hubba_ on my mirror while I was in the shower and he hit on me this morning at work, he looked down my shirt and..." Melinda was cut off.

"OKAY! That's it! You really are a liar! I don't know how the hell you got any of that imformation about Jonesy and I's childhood but for you to come to me and say my dead fiancee was cheating on me... that's low, geesh, you really are disgusting!!!!" Nikki threw her arms up in the air. "Jonesy would never EVER do that to me, I know it!!" she yelled and then she once and turned and walked away without turning back. She started running after she crossed the street. She ran as fast as she could until she made to her house. Yeah, she still lived with he rparents but who the heck was going to move out when they could stay somewhere for free during University? Nobody, unless they were rich.

Nikki wanted to save her money to travel the world after she had completed University. She ran into her house and he parents met her at the door. They had heard of the accident and hugged her tightly. "Oh Nikki!" Mrs. Wong said with a few tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry about Jonesy!"

"Mom! Just leave me alone!!!" Nikki yelled at her mother, while yanking herself out of her mother's grip. She ran upstairs and banged her bedroom door. She locked it and let herself fall unto her bed face first into her pillow and she cried and cried. It was bad enough Jonesy had gotten killed but some woman that used to babysit them had to come up and say that his spirit was going around being unfaithful. It was sick, digusting and horrible. Nikki was already going through a hard enough time as it is. She just didn't know how the heck she was going to get through it.

**Jonesy's Spirit / Melinda**

"I can't believe she didn't believe you?" Jonesy looked at Melinda. "I can't believe this... she's never going to believe you now! I told you not to tell her about... you know," Jonesy yelled.

"Well, I am sorry but I figured she deserved to know what you were doing! You may be dead but that doesn't give you any right to cheat on her..." Melinda said. "You just asked her to marry you last night, you die and your spirit is earth-bound, you haven't crossed over yet and you go looking at other woman..." she took a breath. "If you didn't do that maybe you would be able to have a conversation with Nikki through me, but thanks to what you did, she thinks I'm lying about everything!" Melinda said.

"Well, we have to do something about it. I can't cross over without telling Nikki I'm sorru for that and that I love her. I need to say goodbye to her and my family and my other friends, maybe you can get through to my friends," Jonesy said.

"Maybe..." Melinda said. "Just maybe..."

_**Well, there ya go, that's Chapter 6... I hope the very few who read this enjoyed it. Anyway, that's all for now. xoxo. God Bless.**_

_**Des**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen/Ghost Whisperer**

**By: Desiree Jones**

**Mr. and Mrs. Garcia**

It wasn't that much longer when Mr. and Mrs. Garcia arrived at Mercy Hospital and they ran inside. That's when they found Jen, Caitlin, Jude and Wyatt leaving together, all of them obviously upset. Jen's mom ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Jen!" she said. "How are you guys holding up?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Mom... I just can't believe it... it's too hard to believe," Jen hugged her mother tightly. "It's just not fair, Jonesy did not deserve this!" she said.

Mr. Garcia looked at the rest of the gang. He didn't know what to say. They didn't know what to say. But Caitlin walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry," she said. "You're son was an amazing hockey player and amazing friend," she told Mr. Garcia. She continued to sob. "He'll surely be missed," she said.

Jude and Wyatt nodded in agreement. "He was one awesome dude," Jude looked up at the ceiling as a few tears fell from his bright blue eyes.

Wyatt faintly smiled as a few tears also fell from his eyes. "Nobody will ever replace Jonesy, he was one of a kind, that's for sure," he told Mr. Garcia.

Mr. Garcia nodded. "It's obvious Jonesy had amazing friends," he looked around the lobby. "Where's Nikki?" he asked.

Jen looked over at Mr. Garcia. "She left... she pushed all of us away and I don't know, she's just so hurt, I don't know what I can do... I lost my step-brother...and it's Nikki's fiancee.." Jen looked around. "I just don't know what I am going to do anymore... I fell as if I'm useless..." she said.

"Oh Jen," Jude hugged her tightly. "We'll get through this ... together, we all have each other..." he told her.

"Yeah," Jen said. "I have to go... check on Nikki... she needs someone there with her weither she's going to admit it or not," told everyone.

"Okay," Jen's mom hugged her. "We'll see you later," she kissed her daughter on the head before she left the hospital.

**Nikki**

Nikki had fallen asleep and woken up many hours later. She looked at her surroundings. Her vison was blurry but she could still tell the sun was setting and a faint light from it came through her window. She got up and walked over to her closet door and opened it, she pulled out a box and sat down in front of it as she went through the items she had carefully placed in the box through out years. "Jonesy..." she said as she pulled out a teddy bear that held a heart in his arms that said,_ I Love You Beary Much_. " I miss you," she said pulling out a picture of the whole gang from the graduate. She looked at the other members of the gang. "I have been SO horrible to them, but it's only because I can't bare to let them see how upset I am..." she said. "Jonesy... I don't know what I am going to do without you..." she said pulling out another picture. This one was of Jonesy and Nikki, taken together at the Winter Wonderland dance a few years ago when they first got back together. Nikki couldn't look at the pictures anymore, tears started to fall from her brown eyes and they fell down her face. She just couldn't take it in, she knew he was dead but she just couldn't believe it... she just couldn't believe that Stone Blake would go and do that- although, it didn't surprise that much that Stone was capable of doing something horrible like it, afterall, he had been known for being a jerk but to go this far, it was just digusting for anyone to do that.

A light knock occured at the door and Nikki looked up. "Yeah?" she said in a soft voice walking over to her bedroom door, she unlocked it and slowly opened the door. "Jen?" she took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She was sort of shocked that Jen would show up after the way she acted earlier today, after the way she snapped and pushed everyone away.

"Nikki, you can't get through this alone, I can't get through alone..." Jen took a deep breath. "**We** can't get through this alone," Her eyes filled up with tears as she hugged Nikki. "Nikki... that's what friends are for, no matter how tough you are, sometimes you just got to let it all out..."

Nikki was shocked a first but she broke down and hugged Jen. "Oh Jen, I just don't know what I'm going to do... I just, I can't... I don't know!!" Nikki said crying into Jen's shoulder. "I just can't believe he's gone Jen... Jonesy's gone... and it's all my fault," Nikki looked at Jen.

"Nikki, this is not your fault!" Jen shook her best friend. "This is all Stone's, you can't blame yourself just because you used to go out with him," Jen tried to reassure Nikki. "And I know for a fact Jonesy wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what happened..." she said.

Nikki stopped and looked at Jen. "And you know what makes it worst?" she asked.

Jen just gave Nikki a questioning look. What the hell could be worst than Jonesy getting killed? "What?" Jen asked.

"Remember Melinda Gordon?" Nikki asked, while Jen nodded. "Yeah well, she came up to me telling me she could see Jonesy's spirit and that his spirit was hitting on her and she said that he said he was doing it because he saw me with Wyatt or something," Nikki started to get really upset talking about the incident that she had with Melinda earlier that day.

"What? Are you serious... you mean to tell me she came up out of the blue and tells you that... that's just... weird and sick," Jen said. She sounded upset. How could someone actually just go up to a heartbroken girl and say that. That was no way of making ANYONE feel any better.

"But you know what gets me? Melinda doesn't seem like the person to do something like that to be mean... I mean, what if it's true? What if she really can see and talk to Jonesy... and he really does want to talk to all of us so that he can crossover?" Nikki said getting up. Something inside of her just made her feel like Jonesy was around... and he was, he was right there with his arms wrapped around her. Nikki felt a comfort like she haven't heard before. "Jonesy?" she turned around...nobody. "That's funny... I could of sworn I felt his arms wrapped..." Nikki looked down at the floor and got upset all over again.

"Oh Nikki," Jen stood up next to her and hugged her tightly. "It's normal for people to feel like that but that Melinda Gordon, that's just not normal for anyone to do," Jen looked at Nikki in the face. "She's just trying to mess with you... like her grandmother did when she was younger," she said.

"What do you mean?" Nikki looked at Jen.

"My mom told me when she was younger and her father died in a car accident, Melinda's grandmother came to her telling her all about how she could talk to him and all that, apparently mom was all freaked out at first..." Jen started to explain.

"So what happened?" Nikki wanted to know. What if she really could get a chance to say goodbye to Jonesy. It would be sad, yes, but at least she would feel better about everything.

"I don't know, mom never did finish telling me the story..." Jen said.

"Well..." Niki said. "How do you think Melinda knew about this necklace," Nikki said touching Jonesy's necklace. "And about when I got engaged," she said showing Jen the ring. "Maybe.. maybe she really can..." Nikki ran to her door. "Come on," she said.

"Okay sure..." Jen said slowly.

Nikki stopped for a second and looked at Jen. "Jen, thanks for coming," she said. "You're my best friend and I am glad you came after the way I acted," she said.

"I just didn't understand why you didn't want us to be there for you," Jen said as they walked down the hallway of Nikki's house.

"I just hate people see me fall apart like this, but I know better... I shouldn't fell like that around you guys... you guys are my best friends and..." Nikki smiled. "And I couldn't ask for better friends than you guys,"

**Melinda with Jonesy's spirit**

"Do you think it's possible that Nikki will eventually belive you?" Jonesy asked. "Because I can't crossover until I can say goodbye to everyone and make sure I get the last words to the love of my life," he looked at Melinda deeply in the eyes.

"There's a chance," Melinda said as she continued to drive down the street back to her antique shop. "I just want you to know I am going to do everything I can, I just don't want to upset Nikki..." she said pulling into the parking lot and getting out. Jonesy followed her and that's when they saw them. Nikki and Jen.

"Nikki?" Melinda walked over to her. "You're here?" she hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry about Jonesy and I am so sorry about how I upset you before, I assure you that wasn't what I was trying to do..." she looked at her.

"I know," Nikki said. "And I believe you..." she said.

"You do?" Melinda looked shocked. "But I was pretty sure you were really against what I said and you didn't seem like you'd every believe me..." she placed a hand on Nikki's shoulder. "Jonesy really does love you and he has a message for you and for everyone else," she said. She looked over at Jen. "I remember you, Jen right?" she asked and Jen nodded. "It's great you're here too... Jonesy says he's sorry for ignoring you last night," she said.

Jen looked at Nikki as she started to cry all over again. Tears quickly fell down her face. "Tell Jonesy it's not his fault... he didn't know and I should of just yelled out that Stone was there..." she said.

"He can here you..." Melinda said giving Jen a sympathic look. She felt so bad for both of the girls.

"Jen, it's not your fault... it's mine, if I never dated Stone we wouldn't have any involvement with that jerk and Jonesy would still be alive, it's all because of me that he's dead!" Nikki yelled. People who were walking past on the street just stared at her.

"Nikki..." Melinda looked at her. "Jonesy says it wasn't your fault and that he loves you very much..." Melinda paused for a second. "He also said you're the most amazing person he's ever met and that you are his everything and he's sorry about what he did..." she said.

"Oh Jonesy..." Nikki said. "I just want you to know that thing with Wyatt was nothing, he was just comforting me..." she said.

"He says he believes you..." Melinda said.

"Jonesy wants you guys to gather everyone so he can say his final goodbye..." Melinda told the girls.

They looked at each other and then turned back to Melinda. "I know my mom with believe us, she's had a message from her dad through your grandmother but getting all of our friends and Mr. Garcia to believe us could be hard, especially when they are having a hard enough time now as it is," Jen said.

"Yeah," Nikki looked at Melinda. "No offence but it is hard to believe and hearing things like that when you're upset only makes it seem like you are making fun or something. You must put up with a lot but you still reach out to people... thanks," Nikki said. "And I am sorry about before,"

Melinda smiled a little. "It's okay, I understand why you acted the way you did, it is hard to believe... but hey, it's life... full of mysteries," she said.

"Okay, well we'll go and try to talk to everyone," Jen said. "If this is what Jonesy wants..." she said.

"Then it's what he'll get, we'll do whatever it takes to be able to let Jonesy say goodbye," Nikki finished. "Jonesy... I love you," she said. Then she felt a familar softness brush against her lips. It was so warm and so comforting and although Nikki couldn't see, she could feel it was Jonesy's presence as she kissed him back. When they broke apart she looked at Melinda. "Jonesy and I just.. we just kissed," she said.

"Yes," Melinda nodded.

"Come on Nikki... we'll get everyone else and we'll call Melinda back to be able to get this on the go... for Jonesy," Jen said.

"Okay," Nikki said as the two of them walked down the street.

_**OKAY! Now... I am hoping that's better than the last few chapters...jump5fan, guess this is really getting to you and I am starting to make this story suck, oh and if it doesn't get better then oh well, but anyway this is just what's next, we'll go from here... God Bless.**_

**_Des_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen/Ghost Whisperer**

**By: Desiree**

**Everyone, At The Garcia Household**

Mr. Garcia sat down the big red chair in the living room. It was some chair the boys always ate in and whoever had the biggest meal would get to sit in it, it was som rule the boys had made up growing up together. Jonesy being the biggest eatter usually always sat in the chair. "Oh Jonesy..." he said picking up a chair off of the coffee table. "He used this glass the other night before I left, that was the last time I saw my son," Tears continued to flow from Mr. Garcia's. "I'm sorry, I just need a few minutes to myself," he said getting up and he walked down the hall to Jonesy's bedroom and he sat on the bed and he took up a pillow and sniffed it before buring his wet face into it and he quietly continued to cry. He just couldn't believe that his son was actually dead, it didn't even feel like he was gone, it felt as if he was still around for some reason.

Jonesy came into the room and he sat by his father and gently touched him on the shoulder. He started to talk to his father, he knew he wouldn't hear him and many people wouldn't even see the point but it made Jonesy feel better. "Dad... I'm here," Jonesy said. It hurt him to see his father like this. They had a really good father-son relationship and Jonesy just wanted to be able to tell his dad that everything was okay and that he was an excellent father and that he was proud to have been raised by a guy like him but most of all he wanted his dad to know how much he meant to him, how much he loved him. "Dad, please... don't cry," Jonesy said. Jonesy hugged his dad tightly. "Dad... everything will be okay," he said.

"Jonesy?" Mr. Garcia turned around with a look of hope of his face. When he turned around he came face to face with no one. There was nobody there. "That's funny I could of sworn that I felt Jonesy wrap his arms around me..." he said as a few more tears escaped his eyes. "Foolish of me to actually believe that he could of actually been here, it's impossible.." he said standing up and walking over to Jonesy's dresser and walls. Pictures of him and his friends and family, awards from sports in school and posters of music bands, tv shows and chicks. "Oh Jonesy, what a son you were... we did everything together," Mr. Garcia said, as if he knew Jonesy was in the room. He could most definately feel him but he didn't think that it was possible for him to hear what he was saying, but he continued to talk anyway. "I can remember your first goal," Mr. Garcia laughed a little. "You were so proud and I took you out to pizza, we had a great time," he said. "And on your tenth birthday we went to Marine Land with all your friends and you got scared of the whales and Nikki started to tease you... that was when I realized that one day you two would be together..." he said. "Stupid I know, I guess it's just a feeling a father has," he said. Mr. Garcia looked at some pictures. "I was so proud of you at your high school graduation," he said looking at a picture Jonesy had of the whole gang from prom night. "Jonesy you were so smart, although you didn't walys show it," he faintly laughed. "But you always managed to get everything done, you were always the funny guys in the family... never was a dull moment when you were here..." he said.

"Dad... I'm here..." Jonesy tried talking to his father. He wanted him to hear him so bad but he knew it was no use but he still felt like talking to you.

"I feel that you're hear Jonesy, maybe it's just you in my heart or maybe you're here watching me.. I just can't get the fact that your presence is near out of my head," Mr. Garcia said. "If you're here... please, please give me a sign," he said.

Jonesy looked at his wall and he pulled down a picture of him and his father. His dad looked over and he saw the picture drop to the floor and he picked up the picture. "Jonesy, you reall are here!" he said looking around. Tears still falling from his eyes but he felt a sense of comfort, his son was there.

**Living Room**

"I hope he's okay in there..." Mrs. Garcia said looking into the hallways standing up by a wall in the living room.

"Don't worry..." Caitlin went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe some time alone will do him good, maybe he just needs to think..." she said.

"Yeah but I can't stand the thought of him being alone in a time like this, I just need to be there with him," Mrs. Garcia said.

Caitlin, Wyatt and Jude didn't know what to say. What could they really say? _"Oh, sure go in with him, I'm sure he needs you,"_ or _"No, don't! He said he wants to be alone, don't go in there yet,"_ either sounded just a little bit weird, so they just kept silent. That's when Jen and Nikki came in.

"Hi.." Jen said joining the group in the living room with Nikki close behind.

"Hey..." Wyatt and Jude said. Jude walked up to Jen and hugged her.

"Hey Jude," Jen said.

"Nikki..." Caitlin walked up to her and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Nikki said. "I was just really upset, I didn't want you guys to see me fall apart, I know, I know, you guys are my best friends but... you know, it's just I needed some time alone I guess," she said.

Caitlin hugged Nikki. "But we're here for you, we'll get through this together, if you need anything or anyone to talk to, we're all here," Caitlin said.

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement. "Yeah Nikki," Wyatt said. "That's what best friends are for," he wrapped arn arm around her.

"Yeah guys... thanks," Nikki said. "But there's something we have to do," she said. "We have to talk to Jonesy..." she looked down at the floor. She **did not** have a clue how she was going to explain it.

Caitlin, Jude and Wyatt just looked at each other. They didn't get it... they didn't get it at all. "Uh..." Wyatt said, what was he suppose to say? He couldn't be like _"Sure, let's go" _or _"Nikki... Jonesy's dead, we can't talk to him"_ it would just sound weird and rude.

"We have a chance to say goodbye to him..." Jen said. Her mother looked at her. "His spirit really is still around and we can talk to him through Melinda Gordon," she said. "I know it sounds weird but..." she stopped. The gang just stared at her, like as if they were disappointed that she'd talk like this when Jonesy only just died.

"It's true..." Mrs. Garcia placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "We really can," she said. "I knew Melinda's grandmother and she could do the same thing, we won't hear him but he'll hear us and see us..." she said.

"Really?" Caitlin said.

A knock occured at the door and Mrs. Garcia slowly walked over to answer it and when she opened the door, Melinda walked into the house. "Hi, I'm Melinda Gordon, and I am here about Jonesy Garcia..." she said.

_**Bad place to end off? I won't be updating for a while, sorry:( I move in 12 hours... 12 hours I tell ya and I don't have my own laptop yet and I doubt I'll have time to stay at school and do this, if I do then I will try my hardest to make it happen. No worries though, I'll continue as soon as I can... okay? God Bless. xoxo.**_

_**Des**_


End file.
